


这一年

by Mammon1994



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mammon1994/pseuds/Mammon1994
Summary: 这里的设定是俩人在老夏假死之前已经在一起了，然后老夏知道自己要假死了就跟花生分手了，John也搬出了221B。是HE的！！！妈的气死我了刚刚改了半天手一抖 关掉了 我又重新开始改 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	这一年

.  
John睁开眼睛的时候被吓了一跳，他以为自己眼花了，使劲揉了揉眼睛，发现还是一样。  
Sherlock.  
那是Sherlock.  
已经自杀了一年的Sherlock.  
他看了看自己和对方的身上，很好，都一丝不挂。  
.  
John起床的时候刻意放轻了动作，企图不把旁边的人惊醒。  
“John......”Sherlock揉了揉睡得迷迷糊糊的眼睛，想坐起来的时候突然疼的僵了一下。  
两人都知道是因为什么。  
“抱歉...em...我不知道是你。”  
“John...”Sherlock瘪了瘪嘴，“我...”  
“我还要上班，你走的时候带上门就行了。”John有些慌张地收拾着二人散落了一地的衣服。  
“我没有地方住了......”Sherlock低头裹了裹被子，他用胳膊撑着自己起身，却还是疼的嘶嘶吸气，“Mrs.Hudson去牛津了，我现在也没有钥匙了......死胖子不让我去找他......”  
John不得不承认时隔一年自己还是抵抗不了Sherlock这个委委屈屈的样子。  
“你睡客房。”  
“那......”  
“我上班要迟到了，抱歉。”John扭头不再看着Sherlock。  
.  
他把牛奶放到餐桌上的时候苦笑了一下，不知道这一年Sherlock的习惯变了没有。  
.  
Sherlock比一年前听话了不少，准确的说，是很听话，听话的让John有点头皮发麻。John上班他也不再短信轰炸，只是在中午的时候会跟John说自己饿了，然后外卖会在一小时之内送进门。  
没有案子的时候也不再聒噪地吆喝“boring”了，他就默默地坐在客厅的沙发上看报纸看手机，不哭不闹也不上吊，好在餐桌上的报纸都是随时更新的。  
John还是关心着他的，显而易见。  
两个人的对话很简单，无非是天气，午餐，偶尔聊几个五分钟的案子。John也很少中午回来吃饭，虽然他知道家里还有个嗷嗷待哺的大龄儿童等着他。  
其实John知道Sherlock一直都想跟自己解释什么，但是自己每次都找个借口避开了。  
他不想听。  
不管什么理由，John都不想听。  
.  
晚上回家的时候John是懵逼的，家搬空了，Sherlock不见了。  
Mycroft的小黑车优哉游哉地在楼下按了按喇叭。  
John的愤怒无法形容，但是他也不好冲着Mycroft发火，即使他知道Sherlock的假死Mycroft肯定是参与其中的。深吸了一口气，John强迫自己压下了满腔的怒火。消气，消气，毕竟是Holmes家的人，跟Holmes家的人生气，吃亏的还得是自己。  
.  
看到穿着蓝睡袍的Sherlock的时候John觉得自己仿佛回到了一年前，只不过那个当初一边聒噪地叫着“boring”一边拿着手枪用子弹画画的熊孩子，现在一脸委屈又唯唯诺诺的看着他。  
“John...”  
“Sherlock.”John缓慢地走进客厅，看到自己的椅子还在，他犹豫了一下，还是坐了下来。“怎么回事？”他顺手拿起了一旁的报纸，就跟以前一样。  
“我回来了，”Sherlock看着他，眼神里带着小心翼翼又充满了期待“你回来吧。”  
“......”  
“我们可以继续在......”  
“Sherlock！！”John突然扔掉手中的报纸，抬起头时带着一脸怒意，“我不想跟你在一起了。”  
“Joh...”  
“放过我吧......拜托了......”John的声音突然降了下来，报纸很大，遮住了他的所有表情。  
Sherlock瘪了瘪嘴，没再说话。  
.  
John最后还是没走，他去了三楼，他的行李已经规规矩矩的摆放进了房间里，房间打扫的干干净净，好像昨天才住过一样。  
或许能回到最开始吧，John环顾了一下房间，叹了口气想着。  
晚上的时候有人来敲自己的房门，John打开门的时候看到Sherlock手里抱着的枕头，心下也是明了，但还是让他进了房间。  
Sherlock乖乖地坐在了John的床上，他还是满心欢喜的，枕头放在John床上的时候，还颇有心情的拍了两下——他知道John也看的出来。  
“Sher...” “我保证只是睡觉！！”  
“好。”John有些无奈，Sherlock作保证的样子和一年前一模一样，即使他自己也知道，三岁小孩的话信不了。  
Sherlock确实很老实，没乱动也没有哼哼唧唧地蹭来蹭去，但是John知道Sherlock想他抱着，毕竟即使闭上眼睛，他也能感觉到两道灼热的视线眼巴巴的瞅着他。他苦笑，自己又何尝不想，但最终还是没有朝着Sherlock张开手。  
半夜醒来的时候John感觉到有一团卷毛蹭着自己的脖颈，他习惯性的伸出手，往怀里揽了揽。  
“John...”声音闷闷的，模模糊糊的听起来似乎在撒娇。  
“嗯...”  
.  
那天之后似乎一切都步入了正轨，俩人恢复了从前的相处模式，Sherlock忙着他的实验他的案子，John跟着他到处跑。  
只是晚上的时候Sherlock还是跟着John一起睡，久而久之的二楼的卧室差不多已经空了，以至于221B里也增加了许多实验器材。  
是的，除了晚上睡觉之外，确实已经恢复到了从前。  
但也只是睡觉而已了。  
.  
“Sherlock！！你能不能过来吃点东西！！”John把一杯牛奶重重的放在Sherlock面前，“你已经两天没吃饭了！！”  
“I AM THINKING！John！吃饭会影响我的！！而且我要的是咖啡！！”  
“咖啡不适合现在的你！”John从一边收拾着桌前凌乱的报纸，一边回应着。  
“都一年了John，你怎么还是一点都没变呢？Dr.Watson？”  
“变得只有你Sherlock！！不声不响就走的人可是你！！”John突然把手里的报纸扔在地上，刚刚收拾好的地方又变的乱七八糟，“我只是......我......”  
Sherlock看着面前这个突然萎靡下来的John有点不知所措，他知道这一年，包括一年前发生的事情都是个过不去的梗，仿佛仙人掌的刺扎进手里，不碰还好，一碰就疼。  
“我想跟你解释的.....”Sherlock突然变得结结巴巴，“你不听......”  
“你说，我现在听。”  
“我...危险...所以...就...”  
其实Sherlock准备了一大堆话，他在一年前就已经把要解释的东西放进了脑子里，每天一遍一遍的演习，仿佛第二天就可以见到John把这些话告诉他。他每天不断地修改措辞，不断地斟酌着语句，直到那一个个新的版本都刻在了他思维宫殿里的每一根梁柱上。他怕自己说不好，John就再也不原谅他了。  
可真到了这个时候，Sherlock还是说不出话。  
Sherlock顿了一会儿，突然抬起头看着John，动作利索的把John给吓了一跳。“其实这一年我跟你的感觉是一样的，我不止一次的想要联系你，我每天都想着快点结束这一切回到221B，所......”  
“不一样，”John突然打断了他，“我以为你死了，所以不一样。”  
你每天都想着快点回来，而我不一样，我只想回到过去。  
John想说，我是一个没有希望的人，所有我跟你不一样。  
“......我想让你好好生活。”Sherlock说。  
“我现在就想好好生活。”John说。  
然后一切就回归平静了，Sherlock默默地喝了那杯牛奶，John继续看着报纸。只是Sherlock还是欲言又止的看着John，话没说完，他知道。  
.  
“John...我们分开之后你还能好好结婚....我是说如果我回不来了....”  
“那你...”John突然说，“让我好好结婚好不好...”  
“.........嗯...”Sherlock愣了一会儿，哑着嗓子发出了半个音节，慢吞吞地从床上爬起来收拾东西。“哦......好......”  
鼻音太重了。 John叹了口气，又是百用不厌的委屈脸，要不是知道这孩子啥德行，John真以为他哭了。  
“别折腾了，我现在还不想结婚。”  
偏偏自己还就吃这一套，John在心里抽了自己一巴掌。  
“真的？”Sherlock噘着嘴，眼泪汪汪的看着他。  
“嗯。”John觉得他不当影帝真是可惜了，今年的奥斯卡最佳男主颁给你好不好了。  
.  
其实这一夜睡得并不好，Sherlock哄好了之后瞬间变成了一个话痨，嘴巴一张一合说起来没完，John甚至想打断他问他渴不渴要不要喝口水润润嗓子。  
他说John每次喝酒的时候他都在，他说他嫉妒的要命；他说他知道John把他当成什么不认识的陌生人的时候难过的要死，却还是兴奋地无以复加；他说他这一年无时无刻不在思考，他说自己忙的连自慰的时间都没有了。  
完了，John太阳穴突突直跳，他后悔把他留下了，他现在觉得头有点大。  
“John？”Sherlock突然靠过来蹭着自己，“我可以抱着你自慰吗？”  
“what？！”  
“在你睡着了之后。”又是一脸信誓旦旦。  
John猛地转过身抓起被子，再逼逼你就去楼下睡吧好走不送。  
Sherlock又往前蹭了蹭John，哼哼了几声把手伸进裤子。  
其实Sherlock弄得声音并不大，只是那若有似无的呻吟声弄得John有些措手不及，尤其是期间还掺杂了液体的湿滑的响声以及Sherlock在这种时候还不间断的逼逼叨。  
“一个人在你嗯......床上手......唔手淫，你们互相都有感觉，你应该知道......嗯.....他在勾引....勾引你吧，那...那你跟他做爱不是水到渠成的事吗？你...”  
“Sherlock！！”John忍无可忍，他翻过身扣住Sherlock的肩膀，“那是陌生人！！”陌生人才不需要顾虑那么多！！  
“那你就把我...嗯...当嗯...陌生人...就跟上次...唔...那样...”Sherlock的手依旧不间断地在裤子动作着，快感一波又一波的袭来，说话也变得断断续续，“John...en...John...唔...你明明...就有感觉的，”他伸手戳了戳John身下鼓起的一坨，“我们就互相......”  
“Sherlock！！！”John想要捂住Sherlock的嘴，“你就不能....”  
“唔......”Sherlock突然挺起腰蹭上了John的身体，两只湿乎乎的手搂在John的脖子上，双腿分开缠上John的腰并且加快了动作，“就一下....唔.....马上就....”  
“你......”  
“唔......嗯嗯......马上......”Sherlock动作越来越快，猛地颤抖了一下后，他的动作变得凌乱不已，他气喘吁吁的落回了床上，只是双腿依旧勾着John的腰，睫毛上沾着星星点点的泪珠。  
腿间的裤子湿了大片，Sherlock依旧抱着John不肯撒手，他极不安分地扭动着，“我帮你解决掉好不好？”  
“Sherlock！！”  
“你就不要忍着...你干嘛？”Sherlock疑惑地看着John伸手在床头柜里扒拉这什么。  
“找胶带。”把你嘴封上。  
“...哦...”Sherlock不再说话，抱着John的手也老实了不少，但是双腿还是缠在John腰上。  
.  
然后一切照旧，只是Sherlock抱着John自慰的习惯一直延续着，在John睡着之后，有时在John醒着的时候。John从不碰他，即便自己忍得多么辛苦，即便Sherlock弄出多大声音。  
他想伸手摸摸John，被一手拍了回来。  
“不老实就去楼下睡。”  
“哦。”Sherlock失落的收回手，噘着嘴继续揉着自己。  
John是喜欢自己的，他知道，只是他还没消气。  
Part2  
“这次表现的不错John！！”Sherlock气喘吁吁的靠在门框上笑看着旁边跟他一样上气不接下气的John。Sherlock很开心，这是一个7分以上的案子，“那个蠢蛋肯定没有想到我们会对那个地方如此熟悉！！”  
“还好我去过那里！！”John一边平复着自己一边把外套挂在墙上，“去年这个时候我...”  
“John？”  
“嗯？”  
......  
Sherlock什么时候靠上来的他不知道，他俩什么时候啃在一起的他也不知道，两个人怎么跌跌撞撞地爬上楼梯的John更是记不清楚了。  
或许是两个人都喝了酒，又或许是办案结束太过兴奋，又或许是什么，John自己也想不明白了。  
.  
第二天早上的时候Sherlock赖在床上不肯起来，说自己腰疼腿疼屁股疼浑身都疼。John无奈地拿来毛巾帮他擦着身体，腿上的精液经过一天晚上的洗礼已经在身上斑驳结块了。  
Sherlock一动不动的任由John摆弄着他，他看着John仔细的擦着他的大腿以及腰部上散落的星星点点的精液，“你是和我在一起了吧？”  
“你还走吗？”  
“不走了。”  
“好。”  
.

FIN


End file.
